


back to normal

by veroniquemagique



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veroniquemagique/pseuds/veroniquemagique
Summary: After a busy morning, Grace and Frankie end up napping together on the couch.





	back to normal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TooBookishToHandle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooBookishToHandle/gifts).



Their lives had returned to normal, since Frankie had decided to stay. Well, it was different than before, but it worked, and Grace wasn't going to complain.

No more well-meaning boyfriends meddling in her- in their business, or in their lives at all. It was just Grace and her lively, if not a bit kooky, but ever caring best friend. She honestly preferred it that way. If she had it her way, she would rather just spend the rest of her years like this, with Frankie. Just her and Frankie, in their house, dancing around each other with no music, smoking pot on the porch in the quiet evenings, packaging vibrators in the dining room turned office.

It had been a busy morning, but it still filled Grace with the same satisfaction she had missed from building up her last company. Taking care of the menial chores they weren't yet big enough to delegate, and with Frankie by her side, nonetheless.

She had been surprised to find the other woman awake and ready to work so early in the day, but come to think of it, since she had announced she was staying in San Diego, and had broken up with Jacob, Frankie _had_ been making more of an effort to be involved and responsible. Some days she was even up early enough to make Grace breakfast, as strange as her breakfast and candy concoctions could be. At first Grace had worried that Frankie would sneak some of those awful, unhealthy meals for herself, but she denied the indulgence and Grace trusted her.

When they got home later that morning, Frankie was full of "free-spirited ruminations", as she had been for over an hour in the car. Grace found she didn't mind, even welcomed the chatter - it was amusing and it filled the silences with life in a special way only Frankie could manage.

Grace entered the house with Frankie hot on her trail, until the other woman broke off to the living room.

"Wanna come watch Ray Donovan with me?" Frankie beamed when Grace glanced back at her.

"I thought that wasn't on until this evening?" Grace chuckled, laying her purse down on the dining room table.

"I taped yesterday's episode since I was out with the boys," Frankie replied.

"Well we did have a pretty productive morning..." Grace smiled, knowing she would inevitably give in.

"Exactly! Let's treat ourselves to some of that Liev Schriever goodness."

Grace shook her head as she laughed at the enthusiasm. She didn't really care either way for the star, but if it made Frankie happy, she'd indulge her.

"How about some of that fruit cocktail I mixed up yesterday to go with it?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am," she saluted Grace and made her way out to plop down comfortably on the couch.

Grace scooped up a plentiful bowl for Frankie and a smaller bowl for herself. When she brought it out to the living room, Frankie patted the spot beside her on the couch. Grace joined her and handed her the snack.

"I'm glad you're having some too, Grace," Frankie said softly, meeting her eyes for a moment, before turning away to switch on the television.

Grace sighed and leaned back into the couch, staring at her dessert. Every now and then Frankie would subtly address _that_ particular elephant in the room, and she would be upset, if she weren't so overwhelmed by the concern and compassion in Frankie's voice, in her eyes. She put it out of her mind, and turned to Frankie instead.

Watching Frankie watch TV was always a spectacle in its own way. She got so involved, talking to the people on the TV as though she could influence them, even will her wishes to come true. That didn't last too terribly long this time though, and before long, Frankie was leaned back into the couch, her head sliding off to the side. She mumbled something as she moved to lay her head against Grace's arm.

Grace, feeling content at the sight of her sleepy roommate, adjusted herself so her arm was wrapping around Frankie, pulling her in close, her head tucked into Grace's shoulder.

She wasn't sure how awake she still was, but she felt Frankie's arm come up and drape across her stomach, wiggling in even closer as she held Grace close to her.

Grace's own eyes were beginning to feel a bit heavy, and with how heavenly this situation felt, she didn't fight it. Instead, she tilted her head down towards Frankie's soft curls. She pressed her face against the beautiful hair, taking a deep breath of the scent that had become her favourite, and pressed her lips against the top of Frankie's head.

"Sweet dreams," she said softly, turning to lean her cheek against the top of Frankie's head.

Little did Grace know that Frankie had invited their children over for dinner that night. When they piled in through the door, teasing each other about this or making a snide joke about that, Brianna noticed their moms, still on the couch. She waved at her siblings and shushed them, pointing at the sight before them.

"Aw," Mallory sighed, "how cute..."

Between falling asleep and now, their mothers had managed to become even more tangled up in each other, curling into each other even closer. Frankie had curled her legs up under her, and Grace's hand that was around her shoulders had fallen around her neck. Light snoring came from the pair, and Brianna stepped towards her sleeping mothers.

"No!" Bud stopped her, grabbing her by the arm.

"Let them rest," Coyote pressed his finger to his lip. "We can come back later."

Mallory laughed, making her way over past her sister and to the adjacent chair, where one of Frankie's... unique afghans had been cast aside. She gently laid it over Grace and Frankie, smiling when they shifted from the movement, snuggling into each other.

"Love you... Frankie..." her mother mumbled, smiling a little in her sleep.

"Okay, okay, let's leave them alone then," Brianna said, and even she couldn't bring herself to roll her eyes at the display. The kids left their mothers to sleep, together, content with each other.

When Grace later woke up, a little groggy but feeling warm from the body still curled into her own, she noticed that it was nearly sunset. She took a deep breath and sighed into Frankie's hair. So much for a productive day, she thought, although they did accomplish enough in the morning that she didn't feel too bad. She couldn't feel too bad anyways, with Frankie tucked into her side.

She glanced down, and saw the blanket she had remembered being on the other chair earlier, that she didn't remember pulling over them. She didn't dwell on it for long, as she felt Frankie stir slightly and - with questionable consciousness - press her lips against Grace's collarbone. Grace smiled, closed her eyes and rested her head back against Frankie's.

She never liked the idea of afternoon naps, but she could get used to this. She liked this new normal.


End file.
